Can't Fight this Feeling
by FleurHartz
Summary: A few selected glimpses into Ron and Hermione's relationship through Hogwarts and afterwards. Please review!


A/N- Hey everyone! This is a new R/H series from me- I have NOT abandoned "As Long As It Takes", I'm just a little stuck on it right now. But more is coming soon, no worries. All right, this is basically little glimpses of Ron and Hermione's relationship from their first kiss, their "breakup", and when they see each other again. It will probably be three chapters. Hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Can't Fight This Feeling  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You Don't Know What Love Is"  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione sat together in the Gryffindor common room on a snowy December evening in their sixth year. Hermione was stretched out on the couch, Crookshanks on her stomach, purring happily. Ron was polishing his broom, and looking at new Quidditch magazine that Hermione had gotten him a subscription to for Christmas.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Harry bounded into the common room, his cheeks flushed from cold and a large smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Hello." He said, flopping down onto the couch next to Ron.  
  
  
  
"Well, hello, Mr. Holiday Cheer." Hermione laughed, looking at Harry's slightly giddy expression.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Practicing Quidditch with Gin." Harry shrugged.  
  
  
  
Hermione raised an skeptical eyebrow, looking at Ron, but he wouldn't look up. Apparently, the idea of Harry and his little sister dating still freaked Ron out a little.   
  
  
  
"Oh, she told me to ask you two-are you coming to the New Year's Eve party in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ron looked at Hermione to see if she agreed.  
  
  
  
"That should be fun." She nodded in agreement, sitting up and sending an angry Crookshanks hissing into a corner.  
  
  
  
"All right, great," Harry looked pleased, "Well, let's go get dinner. I'm starved."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione sat up in her dorm later that night. She was washing her face when she saw something glittering on the counter. She smiled in remembrance, lifting up the necklace and putting it on herself. Ron had given it to her for Christmas, and suffice it to say, she had been a little surprised.  
  
  
  
Jewelry seemed like such a couple-y gift, not something between two best friends for six years. But were they just friends? Hermione had noticed a strange feeling in her stomach whenever they were alone together lately, and Ron had certainly been acting more and more like her boyfriend. He was always incredibly possessive of her whenever she mentioned any other guy besides Harry. Hermione cringed, remembering the Krum debacle. It was almost as if she and Ron were practically a couple, it was just that neither of them had initiated the first step to really acknowledge their feelings. Hermione wondered how much longer this strange situation would last. She figured she should wait for him to make the first move.  
  
  
  
She just wished he would hurry up and make it.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"So, New Year's Eve is tomorrow, mates." Seamus said, as all the boys in their dorm got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
"Are you taking anyone to the party, Ron?" Dean asked.  
  
  
  
Dean didn't ask Harry, Ron noticed. He probably knew he was taking Ginny, and Ginny had always been a rather sore subject between Harry and Dean.  
  
  
  
"Hermione and I were going together…as friends." Ron added hastily at Seamus' snicker.  
  
  
  
"Remind me again…why aren't you and Hermione together?" Neville asked, pulling his pajama top over his head.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Ron, interested to hear his answer.  
  
  
  
"Because…" Ron suddenly couldn't really think of a good answer.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Seamus prodded.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Ron admitted.  
  
  
  
"Go for it, mate! Tomorrow's the perfect opportunity." Dean encouraged him.  
  
  
  
"Why would tomorrow be the perfect opportunity?" Ron's eyebrows went together.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on! Even wizards do the whole kissing-at-midnight thing." Dean informed him.  
  
  
  
Ron went slightly pale.  
  
  
  
"What whole kissing-at-midnight thing?" Ron said weakly.  
  
  
  
"According to tradition, at midnight on New Year's Eve you're supposed to kiss someone to kind of…I don't know, celebrate the New Year or something." Harry supplied helpfully.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Ron said faintly.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Ron, it's the perfect chance to see if she likes you back! If she does, well then, you know, she'll show it. If she doesn't, you know- blame it on tradition." Seamus shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Huh." Ron mused, thinking this over.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow night would certainly prove interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Parvati had insisted on straightening it after hearing about Hermione pseudo-date or whatever it was with Ron, but Hermione didn't want him to think she'd gotten all dressed up. Might make him think she had expectations about tonight or something. Which she didn't, she told herself sternly.  
  
  
  
She pulled on a black sweater, jeans, her Gryffindor scarf, and finally her robes.   
  
  
  
"Ready?" She asked Parvati and Lavender, who had been getting ready with her.  
  
  
  
Parvati and Lavender gave her a scrutinizing once-over.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I know I've asked this a million times and you're just going to say no, but make-up…please?" Lavender begged.  
  
  
  
"You're right. I'm going to say no."  
  
  
  
"Come on, Hermione!"  
  
  
  
"It's just Ron! And it's not like I'm his girlfriend!" Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe that would change if you'd let us help you a little."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't want to date him if he was that superficial." Hermione spat back.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Don't kiss him at midnight, whatever, your call." Parvati said flippantly.  
  
  
  
Hermione's heart sped up a little. She had almost completely forgotten that muggle tradition since they celebrated New Year's so rarely in the wizardering world. Hmm…  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Are they ready yet?" Ron sighed, flopping down on the couch.  
  
  
  
He was getting a little anxious about this whole New Year's thing, but also he had been looking for an opportunity to tell Hermione the truth for awhile, and it was rather convenient how this had presented itself. So it wasn't so much that he was dreading tonight; he was more anticipating it. But he was certainly nervous. Ron had truthfully never kissed anyone. The right moment and the right person had just never presented themselves. He wondered if Hermione had. That wasn't really a topic they usually discussed, but he figured she hadn't either. Unless…Krum. Ron shuddered. Please say she hadn't kissed him. He couldn't stand even thinking about her kissing anyone else.   
  
  
  
That's why tonight's the night, a little voice in his head told him.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He suddenly heard Hermione's voice from right next to him.  
  
  
  
Ron was startled to suddenly have Hermione right in front of him. She looked really nice- her hair was straight again and she wasn't wearing school clothes. He practically had to restrain himself from kissing her right this second; he'd been thinking about it so much that it just seemed the appropriate thing to do. But he didn't. Instead he cleared his throat, and said-  
  
  
  
"Hey." Way to go, Ron. Real suave, buddy. Ron cleared his throat and continued.  
  
  
  
"You look really nice."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Hermione smiled, looking a little surprised but flattered.  
  
  
  
Harry, who had been sitting next to Ron, got up to greet Ginny who had just come down the stairs as well. Ron and Hermione watched as he kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her smile.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny walked over to Ron and Hermione, looking at them expectantly.  
  
  
  
"You two ready to go?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, different but remarkably similar thoughts rushing through their heads. There was something in the air that was different tonight between them. They both felt it. Now the question was if they'd ever DO anything about it.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The best party at Hogsmeade, it seemed, was being held at Fred and George's newly opened joke shop. This didn't surprise anyone.   
  
  
  
They had cleared out the center of the shop, brought in drinks and food trays, and left a dance floor open as well. All the joke shop's merchandise was on sale in celebration, and it seemed as if everyone Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew was there tonight.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I love this song! Let's dance!" Ginny said about two seconds after the four of them came through the door.  
  
  
  
"Gin, you know I hate dancing." Harry sighed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do know. Do I care? No, not so much." Ginny grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging a reluctant Harry to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed somewhat nervously, both going to sit down at a nearby table. Ron, remembering vaguely some things Ginny had told him girls liked, pulled out Hermione's chair.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled appreciatively at him, that same expression of surprise on her face as she sat down.  
  
  
  
"This place looks so terrific." She commented, looking around the crazily decorated joke shop.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe-"  
  
  
  
"RON! HERMIONE daahhling!" They suddenly heard two familiar voices and were caught around the shoulders in bone-crunching hugs from behind.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Fred, George." Hermione choked out, giggling.  
  
  
  
"Cutting…off…air…supply…" Ron gasped jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, little brother! We're just so happy to see you! We were hoping you two would be making an appearance tonight!"  
  
  
  
"We wouldn't miss it." Hermione grinned.  
  
  
  
"May we say you look smashing tonight, Miss Granger!" Fred said, bowing and kissing her hand lightheartedly.  
  
  
  
"Well, nothing new there, Fred. Let us commend you, Ron- in our opinion, you have the prettiest girlfriend at Hogwarts!"   
  
  
  
"Oh, Ron and I aren't-" Hermione began to say, going slightly pink.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I thought I was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts!" Ginny said with mock anger, suddenly appearing behind them, Harry in tow.  
  
  
  
"Well, okay, Hermione, besides our stunningly gorgeous favorite little sister in the entire world!" George amended, grabbing Ginny in a sort of affectionate headlock.  
  
  
  
"Hey, watch the hair." Ginny teased, struggling away from her older brother.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, did somebody break into the Firewhiskey a little early?" Ron said, looking at his two older brothers with amusement.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. What's it to you?" Fred shrugged, promptly picking up a party hat from a nearby table that let off actual fireworks and placing it snugly on his head.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"10 minutes to midnight, people!" Fred announced on the magical microphone, stopping the music for a moment.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were still sitting at the same table, watching everyone else around them. They couldn't find anything to talk about-both were so nervous about midnight that it was hard to concentrate on small talk.  
  
  
  
"You want to get some fresh air?" Ron asked, pointing to the staircase that led to the upstairs balcony.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, glad for a chance to get away from everything.  
  
  
  
They walked up the stairs together, stepping out on the balcony into a cold, starry December night.   
  
  
  
"Wow." Hermione breathed, looking up into the moonlit sky. It was the most beautiful night she could remember in ages, and there was no one else currently out on the balcony with them. If there was a more opportune moment for them to finally admit to their feelings, she couldn't think of it.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, they both heard the strains of a slow, piano-driven song from inside.  
  
  
  
Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"You…er…you want to dance?" Ron stumbled slightly over his words.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled widely.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
  
  
She stepped closer to him, putting one arm around Ron's neck and lacing her fingers with his other hand. Ron somewhat shakily put his free hand on her back. Hermione sighed. She had about enough of this nervous dancing around a relationship, so she stepped even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron looked down at her with surprise, but obligingly brought his arm more tightly around her.  
  
  
  
Hermione breathed in the smell of him this close to her as they started to sway slowly to the faint sound of music they could hear from inside.  
  
  
  
Ron was surprised at how comfortable this felt. He could definitely get used to be being able to hold her like this whenever he wanted.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like far too short of a time, the song ended. Ron and Hermione stayed like they were for a moment, neither really wanting to pull away.  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said softly.  
  
  
  
She pulled back only a little to where she could look at him. Neither could help noticing that their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Ron said, finding his resolve to wait until midnight to kiss her crumbling.  
  
  
  
"Of course." Hermione replied, feeling herself almost shiver with anticipation.  
  
  
  
"What would you say if I- if I…" Ron couldn't seem to find the right words and found himself leaning his head down, their lips almost touching…  
  
  
  
"Hey, kids, it isn't midnight yet!" They suddenly heard Fred's laughing voice and jumped slightly back from each other, but he stopped laughing when he saw who it was he had interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ron, Hermione. Carry on!" He said cheerfully, going back into the shop.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, the moment somewhat gone but them still standing in the same position.  
  
  
  
"Look, Ron, I-" Hermione stepped away from him, looking somewhat flustered.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, wait! Don't let my complete arse of a brother ruin this for us!" Ron said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.   
  
  
  
"I-I just need…maybe we should think about this." Hermione said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I have bloody thought about this, Hermione! Don't tell me you didn't feel that just now! There's something between us, and you know it!" Ron suddenly found himself getting inexplicably angry at her, an emotion he was used to falling back on when his feelings for her got too confusing.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Ron, I felt it too! But that doesn't mean we should just charge headlong into a relationship!" Hermione replied angrily. She had always been the only person who could get mad just as quickly as he could.  
  
  
  
"Maybe it does! Maybe we've been avoiding this for way too long!" Ron shouted back.  
  
  
  
Hermione agreed with him, but found her temper deciding to not admit he was right.  
  
  
  
"I'm going back inside." She spat, turning on her heel just as the New Year's countdown began.  
  
  
  
10!…9!…   
  
  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron suddenly said, grabbing at her arm.  
  
  
  
8!…7!…   
  
  
  
"What?" She said, almost in tears right now from pure frustration.  
  
  
  
6!…5!…  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment, the anger between them slowly dissolving into undeniable tension.  
  
  
  
4!…3!…  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry this took me so long." Ron said quietly, brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
  
  
2!…1!…  
  
  
  
He kissed her like nothing else mattered to him in the entire world. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips parting under his as she kissed him back with all the emotion she'd been holding back for far too long.  
  
  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
  
  
When their lips finally and breathlessly parted some time later, Hermione looked up and saw Ron's familiar crooked grin smiling back down at her.   
  
  
  
"Happy New Year, Hermione." He said.  
  
  
  
"Happy New Year, Ron." She smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
You don't know what love is  
  
If you think that I can fight this feeling  
  
Keep my true heart from revealing  
  
Everything inside  
  
You don't know what love is  
  
If you hear me say your mine forever  
  
Feel our two hearts beat together  
  
And think you can resist  
  
You don't know what love is  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- The next chapter will be MUCH angstier-kinda a glimpse of the not so fluffy part of their relationship. But don't worry- there's a third part coming as well! Please Review 


End file.
